gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Special Vehicles in GTA IV
Unique vehicles is not something new to GTA IV. Unique vehicles can sometimes get very hard to get as they are either mission related or they just appear as a one-time-only. Warning: do not repair unique colored vehicles, it will be resprayed with normal colors and you will never be able to revert back to the unique color. Many of Stevie's (if not all) car theft's are also very unique. Cars Roman's Taxi The Roman's Taxi is a Black Esperanto with emergency light. This may be the first special car you can get. The car is easy to get, but after the depot is burned down, the cars is no longer available as it gets replaced by a fleet of grey Cavalcade. Merit In the mission First Date you are given lustered silver Merit. You can save it when the mission is completed. Laundromat The Laundromat is a laundry van that only appears in two mission. The most easiest way to obtain it will mission Hung Out to Dry. It can be found in the back of the laundromat, stealing it, however, will result in mission failure. It's second appearance is in the mission Meltdown where it is used in a scripted sequence. This one can also be stolen, and if you are good at driving a van in a chase, you can complete the mission without failing it. Marbelle A Sky blue Marbelle '''appears in the first cutscene during the mission Clean Getaway. Later in the story, when Vladimir tries to escape from Niko he drives the sky blue Marbelle again in the mission Uncle Vlad. When he reach the Humbolt River, he leaves the car and make a run for it. This is chance to take it and store it if you want to. Blista Compact A pure white '''Blista Compact can be stolen in the mission Clean Getaway. Also this is the modified variant of the Blista Compact which is normally red. To keep the car, drive it to your safehouse parking space and then commit suicide, which will result in mission failure, but the car will get stored. Ruiner Ivan Bytchkov owns a black and golden Ruiner which can stolen during the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. When Ivan crashes his car into the truck, he will make a run for it, don't go after him yet. First, take the car to the end of the block to the south and park it where your will eventually get to Ivan. Virgo A red and black appears in the mission Concrete Jungle. it can be taken and saved at your safehouse. Stallion A black-green Stallion with luster effect appears in the mission Escuela of the Streets where you have to follow it to the warehouse in Bohan. After the second cutscene, you can take it to your nearby safehouse and store it. Feltzer Gracie Ancelotti owns a special pink Feltzer '''that can be acquired after the mission I'll Take Her.... However, you must be a little quick to get it, otherwise, the driver will drive off and disappear. Coquette A lustered black Coquette appears in the mission Payback. To obtain it, simply follow the goons until they stop at the building. Another Coquette with a special paintjob can also be acquired that is not mission related or anything else. Simply, if you got a Coquette, drive it to a nearby Pay'n'Spray and respray it until it comes with a white and red special paintjob. Infernus A gold Infernus is one of the cars you have to steal for Stevie. It is a unique gold colour. Like many of Stevies cars, they re-spawn after a while. It is located at Montauk Ave. Downtown, Broker, but only if you got text message from Stevie. Also, after you completed the mission Buoys Ahoy, Bernie Crane will call you to collect Bryce Dawkins special orange Infernus as a gift. Like many other cars, the Infernus comes in two different variants (with and without Spoilers). Banshee A Banshee with yellow stripe and a orange paintjob is requested by stevie. Romero A Romero appears in the mission Undertaker. This is the only time it appears in the entire game. To obtain it, steal it when the mission is done, but you have to be fast, otherwise the driver will away and disappear. The Romero will appear on the street, but only if you are already driving one. DF8-90 A lustered black/silver DF8-90 appears in the Mission Crime and Punishment in the driveway at Mikhail Faustin's house. Bikes PCJ 600 A '''PCJ 600 with red and golden paintjob appears in the mission No Love Lost where you hunts down Jason Michael.The bike can be saved after the mission ends. Another PCJ 600 appears in I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle with similar paintjob. The PCJ 600 in these mission also comes in several variants. Aircraft Police Maverick